1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof with a roof opening disposed within a fixed roof outer skin of a vehicle and a cover for optionally closing and at least partly opening the roof opening, in which the cover can be both tilted out at its rear edge and displaced in the driving direction to the rear to at least partially open the roof opening from a closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle roofs according to the genre are known from prior art. For example, German Patent Application DE 195 12 342 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,769 describe a vehicle roof with a fixed roof outer skin in which a roof opening is disposed that can be closed with a cover. At its rear edge, the cover can be tilted out in an upward direction or the cover can be displaced alternatively in a rearward direction to clear the roof opening. In the closed position of the roof opening, the cover fits below the fixed roof skin at its leading edge and its rear edge by which means it is prevented by form locking engagement on two sides from unintentionally passing through the roof opening in an upward direction.